Fated To Meet
by BurningEmpress540
Summary: Jessie and James have known each other for a very long time. They've done a lot of things together that made them into the people they are today. This is a story of those adventures, starting with their first encounter at Pokemon Tech, all the way to their eventual membership with Team Rocket. Rating is M for language and some sexual content. Please review!
1. First Encounters

The young girl wiped a bit of sweat off her brow and hurried through the crowd of students. It was only her first day at Pokemon Tech and already she was going to be very late. "Fuck..." the girl muttered under her breath as she continued to shuffle through the many students. Eventually, she made it to her class, only to be fifteen minutes late. She looked around, many of the available seats were taken. Finally, she spotted one in the far left corner. She hurried over and plopped herself down. The girl glanced over at the person sitting next to her. It was a very attractive man, with lavender colored hair and piercing green eyes. They briefly made eye contact which made the girl blush softly.

She turned her attention to the front of the classroom, where the Professor was talking about pokemon typing. "Now class, which type of pokemon would be good against this type of pokemon?" The Professor changed the slide on the screen to a picture of an Arbok. The class was silent. "Anybody?" Again, no answer.

The girl thought for a moment. "Arbok...what type is that?"

"You there!" The Professor pointed to the girl, "What type of pokemon would be good to use against this Arbok?" He asked her.

 _Oh great, of course he picks me,_ She thought. "Uhm...um...err" The girl stammered.

"Say a ground type," the boy with the lavender hair whispered.

The girl looked over at him for a minute, confused, then spoke. "Um... A ground type pokemon?"

"Very good. That is correct"

The girl relaxed a little. "Hey thanks..." She whispered.

"No problem." The boy smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"Jessie. What's yours?"

"I'm James," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Well James it's very nice to meet you." Jessie whispered, shaking his hand.

The two said nothing after, and paid attention to the rest of the lecture. After class ended, the pair walked around campus talking about various things. Their childhoods, their wishes, dreams, etc. They were smiling and laughing, and if you hadn't known any better, you could have thought they had been best friends for the longest time. Eventually James walked Jessie back to her dorm. "Well Jessie it was nice talking to you." James said.

"Yeah, it was nice." Jessie smiled. Suddenly, she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and wrote something on it. "Here, text me sometime" She said goodbye once more, before before walking into her building. James looked at the piece of paper and could't help but grin.

* * *

Jessie entered her dorm, only to have her roommate Cassidy, whom she despised, standing in the middle of it. She was talking on the phone in a tone that sounded angry. "Well I don't fucking care what you have to say, you said you would come to visit me, so you better come, or else I'm not letting you touch me breasts!" The girl slammed her phone shut, ending the call and storming to her bed. "God! I hate my boyfriend so much. He's such an asshole."

"If you don't like him why are you still with him?" Jessie questioned her.

"Why would you even ask me that question? What the hell is wrong with you?!" She asked angrily.

"I...I...er.." Jessie stammered.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore. Anyways I'm going to my friend's dorm, I'll catch you later, Jessi-loser" She snickered, picking up her purse and walking out of their room.

Jessie sighed and sat on her bed. She really hated Cassidy. Ever since the first day of school this girl has hated Jessie for no reason at all. Jessie even tried to be nice to her, only for Cassidy to retaliate with mean comments. "Oh well...At least I made a friend...I think..." Jessie's mind wandered to that mysterious boy James. He was _very_ cute, and also quite nice. Jessie smiled at the thought of James. It was absolutely crazy, but never before in her life has anyone made her feel this special. _Oh no…do I like James?_ Jessie thought about this for a minute. Having a crush on someone always sucks. She decided she would hide her feelings for him until the time was right, or if he expressed the same feelings back. Jessie turned over on her bed and closed her eyes for a minute, only to be woken by the sound of buzzing. It was coming from her phone. She flipped it open to see a text.

?: Hey It's James! Just wanted to text you so you had my number as well.

Jessie: Oh hey! Alright, I added your contact.

James: Awesome :) See you in class.

Jessie flipped her phone off. "God damn it" she muttered. She had a crush— and a bad one too.

* * *

 **Well this was chapter one! I hope everyone enjoyed it! If you did a review would be very much appreciated. I will try to have chapter two coming very soon—so be on the lookout for it :)**


	2. Pizza and Movies

**Side note, I changed the rating to M for language, and sexual content that will be appearing in later chapters. (I will warn when those scenes are coming up). In the meantime enjoy the second chapter of** ** _Fated To Meet_** **!**

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Jessie and James followed the same routine. Walked to class together, listened to the lecture, and then walked Jessie back to her dorm. They would talk about anything and everything. Jessie talked about how her mother disappeared when she was very young, and James talked about how his parents tried to set up an arranged marriage. "Oh god Jessie you should have been there. She was crazy, absolutely insane." James shook his head in disgust. Jessie just laughed in response. James loved Jessie's laugh. He loved how her cheeks turned rosy red and how little tears of joy would form in her crystal blue eyes. James hated to admit it, but I really liked Jessie. He just wondered, did Jessie feel the same? James hated feeling this way, unsure of whether Jessie liked him too. He wanted to act on his feelings and ask her out, but a part of him was scared of rejection. As the leaves turned red and orange, and the air became crisp, his feelings for Jessie only grew stronger. The changing of the seasons also meant another thing: midterms. James stuffed his hands in his pockets and breathed in the cool air. He was standing outside Jessie's hall waiting for her to come down. Maybe today he would have the bravery to ask her out.

"Hey James!" Jessie called to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hi Jessie," James smiled to her. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah I did. Thanks for asking." Jessie laughed. This was very unlike James, asking if she slept well. _Oh well,_ Jessie thought. She didn't mind really. In these past weeks Jessie's feelings for James grew. She noticed all of his little imperfections and flaws, which only made Jessie like him even more. She really wanted to act on these feelings, but didn't know how to. She never had a boyfriend before. How were these things even supposed to work? _I guess I'll cross that bridge when I reach it,_ Jessie thought.

"So do you think you're ready for this mid term?" James asked.

"Oh gosh, I don't even know. I'm so bad at this class I'm probably going to fail it." Jessie replied. "I know if I study a lot for it I could probably get a C…but that's just too much work." Jessie laughed.

James smiled, "Well…" James trailed off. Should he do it? Should he ask her?

"What?" Jessie asked confused.

"Nothing…" James trailed off. He blew it. He couldn't do it. James sighed. Why couldn't he be brave enough?

The two remained silent walking to class and sat in their usual spot, in the back where the professor wasn't going to call on them. The professor talked about the mid term that was going to be next week, and the topics that were going to be on it. "The mid term will have units 1-5, including a part of unit 6."

"Oh boy this mid term is going to suck" Jessie whispered.

"Yeah, I know right?" James answered. Honestly, James wasn't too worried about the test. He did pretty well in this class, in fact he had an A. Jessie on the other hand struggled a lot more. She didn't understand a lot of the concepts, and didn't have the best memory. He felt bad for Jessie, he really wanted her to do well.

"The mid term will be 50 questions and be one hour long. Please arrive approximately 15 minutes before the test begins." The professor told the class. He looked to the clock and then his watch. "Well I guess we can end a little early. It is a Friday. Don't forget to study and review a lot. Enjoy the weekend."

"Woo! Happy weekend!" Jessie exclaimed, outside of the lecture hall.

"What do you plan on doing?" James asked.

"I dunno, haven't really thought about it. I should probably study for the mid term….but I know I'm probably going to go to a party." Jessie laughed. "What are you going to do?"

"Study." James answered. "If you want…" James began. "Umm…you c-can join me?"

Jessie's heart leaped. _He's finally asking me out! Yes! "_ I would love to!" Jessie exclaimed. "That sounds fun. When do you want to do it?"

"Uhhm…I don't care, maybe tomorrow?" James asked.

"Ok! Works for me! I'll come over to your dorm around 6 tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me! See you tomorrow!" Jessie smiled before departing into her dorm hall.

Jessie smiled to herself. _Yes! I'm going to hang out with James tomorrow!_ She happily made her way to her room where Cassidy stood in the middle.

"Who was that boy you were talking to?" Cassidy asked in a tone that screamed judgmental.

"Umm…just a guy from my class." Jessie replied putting her backpack on her bed and taking her shoes off.

"Oh is he? Because to me it looks like you like him." Cassidy sneered.

What was Cassidy's problem? Why did she have to bother Jessie like this? "I mean…I don't know. We're just friends…"

"Oh please," Cassidy jeered. "Everyone knows 'just friend's' means you want to fuck him!"

"C-Cassidy…" Jessie trailed off blushing. She never really thought about doing those things with James. Well, of course she liked the idea of…doing it, but it was never her top priority.

"Do you even know what sex is?" Cassidy added. "Honestly Jessie you're such a virgin."

That comment sent Jessie over the top. "Hey! There's nothing wrong with that. It's perfectly normal." Jessie was getting angrier by the second. There was nothing wrong with being a virgin. Or even having a boyfriend for that matter. She hated Cassidy so much. She had no right to judge Jessie. If anything, Jessie should be judging Cassidy. Everyday Cassidy came home practically drunk, with random guys. Not to mention Cassidy had a boyfriend at home. It was disgusting. She was glad she was nothing like Cassidy.

"Alright Jessie whatever you say." Cassidy stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'm going out."

"Going out to get trashed again, skank?" Jessie yelled.

Cassidy slowly turned around, "What was that?" Cassidy slowly walked toward Jessie, standing face to face with her.

"You heard me, you bitch." Suddenly Jessie felt a sting across her cheek. Cassidy had slapped her.

"Don't you ever fucking call me that." And with that, Cassidy stormed out, slamming the door shut.

Jessie stood in the middle of the room, her cheek stinging, tears rapidly forming in her eyes. Jessie always told herself to be tough and stand up for herself. But in reality, she wasn't that strong at all. Jessie began to cry, tears falling from her face onto the ground below. She collapsed onto her bed, tears still trickling down her face. The only person she wanted to see right now was James. Desperately. She wished he could be there right now holding her and telling her it was going to be okay. She wished he could kiss her forehead and wipe her tears away. "Goddamn it…" She wanted to text him. She really did. But something was holding her back. She went back and forth a few times, and finally decided to do it.

Jessie: Hey would it be possible to come over? I'm feeling kind of sad and want some company….

She sent the message, heart pounding out of her chest. She waited impatiently for the answer. Finally, she got a reply:

James: Yeah sure, you can come over whenever. Are you okay?

Jessie: Yeah…I'll tell you when I get there, I'm leaving now.

Jessie grabbed her backpack, put a few things in it and left her room. She did not want to be in the room especially when Cassidy comes back. Who know's what she would do to Jessie, especially if she came back when Jessie was sleeping. She was honestly terrified, so she figured being with James would be her best bet. It took Jessie around 15 minutes to walk to James's dorm. Then she arrived at the door, and knocked.

James opened the door, smiling at her. "Hey Jess-" His expression turned to one of concern when he saw Jessie's face. "J-Jessie! Are you okay? What happened?"

"My roommate and I got into a fight…" Jessie trailed off. "I'm just a little scared to be back in the room now…which is why I'm here. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is." James smiled. "I hope this doesn't sound weird…but I don't have a roommate so if you'd like you can stay in the extra bed…" James trailed off automatically regretting what he said.

Jessie was shocked, "Umm…" she trailed off, of course she would like to. "Y-yeah! That would be nice actually."

James relaxed a little. "Cool. In the meantime what do you want to do? If you want we can order a pizza and study?"

Jessie smiled. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

A few hours Jessie and James were laughing away, not even studying anymore. Jessie was sprawled out laying on her stomach on James's bed. James was sitting on a chair next to her eating a slice of pizza. "I can't believe you almost set your house on fire!" Jessie cried.

"I know!" James laughed. "I should have trained my growlithe more before I let him in the house."

Jessie checked the time on her phone. "Shit, we barely did any studying at all!" Jessie laughed.

"Well we still have tomorrow and Sunday." James replied.

"Yeah thats true."

"Well…what do you want to do now?" Jessie asked.

James shrugged. "I dunno…anything really." He looked at Jessie, admiring her beauty. His eyes trailed their way down to admire her body.

Jessie sat up, "wanna watch a movie?" she asked.

James nodded. "Sure, that's a good idea. What do you want to watch?"

Jessie shrugged. "Anything really. Something interesting."

"Wanna watch National Treasure? I always liked that movie, and it certainly is interesting— and fun!" James suggested.

"Ok!"

James got the movie starting, and Jessie scooted over on the bed so James could sit next to her. About halfway through the movie James noticed Jessie had rested her head gently on his shoulder, sound asleep. James smiled a little. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. James decided to turn in for the night as well, seeing how it was 1, and half of the movie wasn't even over yet. He carefully picked up Jessie, and placed her gently on the bed opposite of his room. He covered her with a fleece blanket that had various pokemon covering it. "Goodnight Jessie," James whispered before going to his bed, turning out the light, and drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you really liked this chapter! If you did, please, please review! It would mean so much to me and would really encourage me to write more chapters! :)**

 **Stay tuned for more~!**


End file.
